Want to have you
by Babss
Summary: NH Haley is the sister of Nathan's best friend. Nate is falling in love with her... Not easy when she has 3 older brothers
1. Chapter 1

Here my new story, I really hope you will like it.

Jason James : Jensen Ackles  
Holly James : Holly Mary Combs  
Max James : Jason Behr  
Crystal James : Sarah Michelle Gellar  
Ryan James : Benjamin McKensie

* * *

Once again, she was here, waiting for her brother. He watched her reading her book and sighed. She was the most beautiful girl in the high shool. She was smart, funny and hot but the rule was you don't date one of your friend's sister and Ryan was one of his best friends.

"Little bro, you need to stop watching her like this, we talk about this, we don't date a friend's sister. She is out of your league okay, leave her alone"

"I understand you the last fifty times we talked about this, so stay out of my business"

He watched her once again at the right moment, she was taking off her sweater letting him catch a glimpse of her skin. She was only wearing a white top now and her hair was falling back on her shoulders. A pure goddess.

When Nathan saw Ryan running toward her and told her to put her sweater on, he look around you to find a lot of guys watching her like he did a few moments ago. He noticed Lucas doing it too and elbowed him.

"What do you think you are doing ?"

"Chill man, she is not your sister, she is not even you girlfriend"

Lucas knew how to hurt Nathan. He knew she was hiw weakness and sometimes he enjoyed the hurt in Nathan's eyes. When he saw Nathan having his attention back again on Haley, he looked too. She was saying something to Ryan and was obviously angry. When she went out, Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He ran towards Lucas and Nathan.

"dude, she is making me crazy. Her attitude is... arggg, you know if she was just some girl I will tell her a few home truths"

"Ryan, you know her she loves to piss you off."

Lucas was always trying to defend Haley and sometimes it pissed Nathan off how close Lucas and Haley was. He was jealous of his brother. Nathan Scott, the player, the bad boy of Tree Hill was jealous of his brother because Lucas could talk to a girl without blushing. How pathetic was that ?

* * *

"I think you weren't going to show after practise!" 

Haley was leaning against Ryan's car, waiting for him. She didn't put on her sweater and was smiling at the fact that Ryan was glaring at every others boys looking at her. Nathan and Lucas just watched what was became a habit between the siblings.

Haley was the youngest of the family.

First, there was Jason, the big brother. He just finished his law studies and was at home for the holidays.

After, there was Holly, the calm and nice Holly, she was the one who was in charge of the house when their parents weren't there. She didn't have a boyfriend and Nathan couldn't undrerstand why.

After there was Max, the tall and quiet one, this fall he will start his senior year at College.

After him there was Crystal, the sexy one. She was finishing her junior year to the College.

And there was Ryan, he was playing basketball with Nathan and Lucas and had one year more than Haley and maybe the most protective even if Jason was like the father of the family.

"Well, I need a ride home and you can give me one so... but I still mean what I said in the gym, you are stupid and I hate you"

"keep yelling at the world your love for your dear brother"

Haley hit him on the shoulder and looked at Nathan and Lucas and smiled. Once again, Nathan watched her face, her angelic face. She was so nice and gentle with everyone. She was the perfection for him, she was the perfection for anybody who was not blind.

"so Nathan, it's been a while since you didn't come home... are you afraid now that Jason is back ?"

"please, your brother doesn't scare me... and I was busy all the time that's all"

he didn't lie, he was busy between the basketball, his father, school but the real reason for not going to Haley's house was that she was there. When he discovered his feelings for her, he felt guilty because she was like his sister, he always protected her like she was his sister and now he was becoming the one who afraid the big brother.

"Right, Nathan is always with girls, no more time for an annoying girl like you"

"why aren't you with girls too ? Are you gay, big bro ?"

"you're funny today, too bad you don't want to walk so shut up and get in the car"

Lucas laughed and kissed Haley on the cheek. It was something they always do but now it was bothering Nathan. Haley got in the car and waited for Ryan who was saying goodbye to the brothers Scotts. When he got in too, she smiled at Nathan and waved at him. He smiled sadly, knowing he couldn't have her the way he wanted, and waved back.

"you can't have her Nathan. Just leave it"

"you can't understand how I feel"

"you feel what Nate ? She is a girl you can't have that's it. She is Haley, the same one we knew when we had 10 and who was running after us everytime. You can't see her differently of what she is. She is Ryan's, Jason's and Max's sister, nothing more... and you are just Nathan, the player, the boy who has a different girl in his bed every Friday night, forget it man."

* * *

In the car, Haley was watching her nails. She looked at her brother and bit her lip. Ryan looked at her and sighed. 

"what do you want ?"

"nothing at all, promise"

"Hales, what do you want ? I know you enough to know that you want something from me when you are looking at me like this"

"Well, I was talking to Brooke and Peyton and they said that there will be a party at Nate's and Luke's beach house after the game and..."

"no, you aren't coming !"

she sighed and looked out of the window. Ryan was always partying with Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton but she was never invited. She had to be at home everytime there was a party and every Monday, Brooke and Peyton will tell her how cool the last party was.

"it's not fair, everybody goes but me and I'm your sister"

"look, parties are... you... this is not your scene okay"

"well once you will finish the next year, I will go everytime to parties and I promise I will sleep with everybody like others girls"

"Haley, you aren't those girls you are better, you don't deserve this okay ?"

"no, it's not. It's not because I have enough of being the little sister of one of the James. Jason, Max or you... you are all stupid and I hate you all"

Ryan parked the car in front of their house and Haley didn't wait he switched off the ignition before got out. She ran into the house, in her room.

"nice to see you too, hales"

her big sister, Holly, greeted her but had nothing back. She waited at the door and when Ryan came in, she glared at him.

"Hol, don't start now. She is insupportable and she is driving me crazy"

"what did you say to her ? every day, she comes to school, angry and sad... you can't keep doing this, she is younger and she doesn't unders..."

"I know, she doesn't understand why we are all like this but come on, she asked if she could come to the party and you know how it is... I don't want to see my litlle sister drunk or not virgin anymore"

Holly laughed and looked Ryan once more. The guys in the house were starting to drive her crazy but she kept her cool, always, for anything. Jason came in the house and saw Holly and Ryan together.

"let me guess, she is mad at you and you try to understand why, huh ? God, I wish I could be away like mom and dad !"

he smirked and walked to the stairs.

"don't tell me you are going to soothe her again ?it's not fair... you do this everytime !"

"Well, Ryan, if you aren't happy about that, I suggest you to get in your car and drive a little to calm yourself down ok ? It's not easy for her, dad and mom aren't here and..."

Ryan sighed. His parents wasn't here either for him but he wasn't always crying like Haley and he didn't need his brother to calm him down. Ryan watched Jason goes upstairs and saw Holly's eyes full of sadeness.

"what's the matter, hol ? are you ok ?"

"it's just, I wish that our folks was more here you know... we are just teenagers, even Jason and I and..."

the tears in her eyes fell on her cheeks and Ryan hugged her. He knew that Holly was sad because of their parents and the responsabilities she had to take, it was hard for her.

* * *

Jason opened his sister bedroom door and watched her lying on her bed, crying. He walked slowly to the bed, glancing at the photos on the wall. Haley loved photos, she loved have her family and friends near her everytime and photo was the only way she can do that. He sat on the bed and put his hand on her back. 

"don't cry Haley, you know I don't like it"

"he doesn't want me to go the the party. I want to be like everyone else, not the little James anymore"

"you don't want to be my little baby ?"

she turned around and looked at her brother. The one who always take her in his arms when she was crying, the one who can understand her like nobody else.

"I want my life back. If dad and mom was here, I could go but... why Ryan always tell me what to do ? he is just my brother and he is not even my older one, you are... tell him to let me go to this party, please. I want to go, I want to chat with people I don't really know, I want to have fun, Jason, please say you will talk to him"

Jason couldn't say no to her. She was his baby sister, the only one he can still take in his arms without being pinched or hurt.

"I will talk to him"

she jumped in his arms and fell on him. happy and smiling, that was like this he liked to see her, not crying and brooding... yes, he made the right choice.

* * *

"How can you convince Ryan to let you go the party ?" 

Brooke was at Haley's locker, looking at her nails.

"simple as that, I told to Jason I wanted to go and you know him"

"God, your brothers are so easy !"

they laughed and stopped when they saw Ryan, Nathan and Lucas coming their way. Ryan was still mad at Haley and made it pretty clear this morning in the car when he told her he didn't want her to talk about anything in front of him or near him because this time she would need more than Jason. Nathan smiled at Haley but when they met all together it was Lucas the first one to kiss her cheek.

"So, Haley, I heard you are coming to the..."

Lucas stopped when he saw Ryan's face. He looked at Brooke who just shrugged and to Haley who was smiling to her brother. Nathan saw Ryan clenched his fists and jumped in the conversation.

"to the game! You are still coming to the game... hope you'll cheer for me !"

"you can dream, pretty boy !"

Nathan knew that it was a joke between them but he never imagined how hurting it will be to heard this words from her. He put one hand on Ryan's shoulder and started to walk away. Lucas sighed, smiled once more at Brooke and went after his brother. Ryan was still in front of the girls when Peyton jumped on his back. He didn't react looking right in his sister's eyes.

"wow, it's tensed here!"

"well, Haley asked to Ryan if she could come to the party and he said no once again, so she cried and Jason finally said to mister-no here that he had to take his sister so Ryan is mad at Haley and there is too a story with Nathan and Lucas but I didn't understand so..."

Ryan glanced at Brooke to tell her to shut up and leaned again the lockers. Haley did it too and they kept fixing each others.

"thanks Brooke... I didn't understand everything but I'm glad you can come Friday Haley."

"yeah, I hope I'll have fun but knowing my brother here I don't know about this one"

"stop this Haley... always complaining about your life and how your brothers suck... maybe you are the one who are irritating..."

Ryan walked away. Peyton watched him and Brooke linked her arms with Haley. Tears were threatening to fall but Haley took a breath and dried her tears.

* * *

so what do you think ? I love reaing review so make me happy please 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days and Haley and Ryan still wasn't talking to each others. Every morning he gave her a ride to school but neither of them spoke. They hung out together with their friends but they never talk to each others. Everybody were surprised that their fight last but nobody made something about it. Nobody dared being between them.

It was the night of the game and Haley was getting ready to go to Peyton's. Holly made her way to her room and sat on her sister's bed. She looked her sister applying her make-up and smiled.

"you are beautiful Haley"

Haley smiled but said nothing. Holly watched the photo on the wall and smiled when she saw one of the two of them. It was last summer, they were at the beach and Matt said he wanted to have a picture of his two favourite sisters just to piss off Crystal once again.

"you know that Ryan wanted to protect you right ?"

"he wanted to protect ? no, he wanted to decide everything in my life but it's over now ! I won't let him do it anymore"

"you know, Jason was like this with me and Max was like this with Crystal... The big brothers are always here for their sisters"

Haley sighed and sat next to her sister.

"I think I'm in love with someone. And he will be here tonight and... I want to see him. Holly, I want to have a chance with him and I don't want my brother breathing over my shoulder."

"you are in love with someone ? who is it ? someone I know ?"

Haley blushed and looked at her picture. She loved him, she was sure of that, he was so confident, so hot and always nice to her. He never hesitated to take her in his arms even when her brothers was here.

"I want to keep it as a secret, you know... I don't want it to be the new scoop of the house"

"okay. You know you can talk to me right ? I'm your big sister and..."

someone knocked on the door and they saw Crystal, leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"so, your first party huh ? aren't you excited ? and you, evil sis... don't try your little speech on Haley, you know the one you made to me for my first party, 'don't sleep with anybody, don't drink, stay with your brother blah blah blah'. Have fun little sister, that's all I can say"

Holly laughed a little and kissed Haley on the forehead.

"yeah, have fun... but not too much !"

Crystal rolled her eyes and smirked at Haley who laughed watching her sisters.

Haley came in the gym and waved at Brooke and Peyton who was warning-up. She watched the room and found the one she wanted. He was shooting with his brother. She smiled at him when he turned to see her and suddenly she blushed. It wasn't a crush, she was in love with him even if he was Ryan's best friend, even if he was older, he was the one.

Haley walked to the bleachers and sat next to Max, her other brother. He smiled lightly and took her hand and hold it. He was the most sensible between her siblings. She wasn't close to him like he was to Crystal but the love was here. She watched him looking at Ryan, he was proud of him. She didn't know why but Max always protected his little brother.

"so are you excited ? tonight his your first party !"

"I am. I'm so happy too. I will be with my friends and we'll have fun"

Max smiled and once again watched Ryan. It was fascination she read in his eyes. It was like Jason was looking at her when she was having good grades. Pride... she was almost jealous of this but she remembered that when she was a child she gave all her affection to Jason because he was the older, the bigger, the funnier.

Ryan ran toward them and shook Max's hand like always before a big game. He looked at her and finally kissed her forehead... Ryan always said she was his lucky charm and even with their fight, he needed it and he needed her. He went away after that Whitey called him and Haley saw Max's smile. He was rarely smiling, it wasn't somthing he did so she let him smile.

The Ravens won, once again. Haley was walking fast toward her brother and the Scotts. She hugged Ryan and kissed him on the cheek. For a moment, she forgot she was mad at him and he forgot too. After, she jumped in Lucas's arms and laughed when he gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Nobody except Max noticed Nathan's glare to his brother and Haley and his sudden departure to the locker. Max watched him went away and sighed. He knew that Haley was beautiful, he saw how she grow-up good and he wasn't surprise to see the guys were checking her out but he wouldn't ever think that Nathan Scott could be jealous of Lucas Scott because of Haley.

When Haley noticed that Nathan wasn't here she looked to see him go to the locker's, she called him but he didn't turn around, he just continued until the door was closed and that Haley can't see him anymore. She sighed but Lucas took her one more time in his arms and she forget about Nathan's strange behaviour.

when Haley came in the party, she noticed that a lot of people were already drunk. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Lucas and Peyton talking. They were good friends, they talked about everything. She walked toward them and smiled at some boys who waved at her.

"So this is a party huh ?"

"don't tell me you aren't having fun ?"

Haley looked around her and spotted her brother with a blonde girl, kissing her. she saw him slipping his hand to her ass and sighed. This is why he didn't want her here. He didn't want her to see what he was doing to this girl, how he used her because he wanted to have fun.

"Is he always doing this ?"

"Haley, are you so naive ? your brother is one of the bigger player in the whole school, you never notice this ?"

Brooke, who was just arriving, has a point, she was naive. She believed her brother was a good guy, not someone like...Nathan. Speak of the Devil, she didn't see him at all, maybe he was already in his room with a girl.

"This is so funny how you aways said to Nathan that he was a manwhore and now, you find out it's your brother who are one"

"Brooke, I don't think it's funny. And why did you not tell me this ? and where is Nathan, by the way ? fucking some girl, right ?"

Lucas laughed out loud and Peyton elbowed him.

"what ? I was just thinking that Nathan was, for once, doing nothing bad and was outside and he is still insulted..."

"don't make fun of your brother !"

Haley walked away to find Nathan. Sometimes, it was easier to talk to him because he always understand her. she found him outside, watching the see.

"can I stay with you ? I'm not very into this party thing finally."

He looked at her and smiled. It was good to see her alone. She was always with the girls or with her brothers or worse, with his brother. She stayed near him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you all do that every week. It's so... disappointing"

"so you don't like ? I'm hurt, you know that, afterall it's y party."

"why are you outside, alone if it's your party; you should have fun too"

"I wanted to think about some thing but I'm glad you came to join me"

he kissed the top of her head. He had think about her a lot, about his feelings and now he knew he shouldn't go for his best friend's sister, it was wrong. Haley was perfect but he wasn't. He couldn't do that to her. so he decided he should let it go, not think about her like this but just like a little sister nothing more.

Brooke came running and smiled to her friends. She was giggling a lot and Nathan knew that Brooke was drunk, he liked drunk Brooke because she was fun, a lot more fun that usually. She almost fell but Nathan catched her.

"nate, hales... we are going to play a little, come on, it'll be fun !"

"you sure you are okay Brooke ?"

"she is fine Haley, she is just drunk, like always"

"I'm so not drunk, I'm just really excited to play, come on..."

she took their hands and took them to the kitchen. Peyton, Lucas, Ryan, Jake, Tim were waiting for them. She sat next to Tim and Haley sat next to Ryan and Nathan. Brooke started to fill in the glasses with vodka and handed one to each player. Haley smelled her drink and grimaced, Ryan noticed and smiled. She wanted to come to the party, so she would know everything about the headache the day after!

"the first game will be 'I never' even if there is a lot of people here who are already did everything dirty"

she winced at Ryan and he laughed. Haley watched the exchange between the two of them and turned to Nathan who just shrugged.

"I never... slept with my neighbour"

Brooke, Ryan, Lucas and Nathan drank and Haley was suprised.

"wait a second, Brooke... you are my neighbour... and..."

she noticed that Ryan drank too. So they had sex before together... her best friend and her brother had sex... great, this party was so great.

"oh, it's gross, how could you sleep with my brother ? look at him, he is not very hot !"

"hey, I'm hot okay. Whatever, what is done is done"

"I have one !"

everybody looked at Lucas who was smiling. Usually, he didn't play at this game because he tought it was hurtful sometimes but this time he wanted to play, he wanted to have fun.

"I never... had feeling for someone who play to this game now"

Ryan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Nathan drank and Haley watched them... it was the moment of truth, she drank too and grimaced once again because of her drink. Ryan watched her with attention. Nathan did it too and didn't know if he should be happy or worried. He looked between Jake and Lucas. Maybe she felt attracted to one of them.

Nobody spoke, everybody was wathing Ryan and Haley. They all knew that she never had a boyfriend because Ryan was scaring all the guys around her and she never implied that she was interrested in someone. Brooke finally, put her drink on the table and smiled to Peyton.

"I want to play to another game now... truth or dare ?"

"no, Brooke because everytime I finished undressed or dressed in a girl"

Lucas laughed at his friend Tim. He was right, everytime they played to this game, Brooke asked to Tim to be naked and Peyton to dress himself in a girl.

"I don't care... I want to play and like Haley is new to this all party thing, she will be the first... Haley, truth or dare ?"

Haley looked at Nathan and Ryan but neither of them said something so she opted for the logical answer.

"truth"

"Tell us for who you had feelings"

Haley gasped. She wasn't ready to tell to the whole school that she was attracted to him. It was too soon, too public. She looked at each people around the table and sighed. They were all waiting an answer, even him.

"okay, it's Lucas."

Lucas opened his eyes big and looked at Nathan who just take his drink and swallowed his vodka. Brooke and Peyton were looking at each others and Ryan watched his sister with astonishment. nathan fixed his eyes into Lucas's and without a word, Lucas understood that Nathan wasn't feeling too well. The dark-haired guy got up and walked toward a blonde girl, he smiled at her and started to talk with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody ! Here the new chapter.

About the gramar, i have to say i'm not english but french so maybe it's not perfect and i'm sorry for this. anyway hope you enjoy the fic even with all the mistakes i do. Don't forget to review please, i love to know if you like the story or not.

* * *

Haley was in her bedroom thinking about this stupid party. She told to everybody that she was attracted to Lucas before but somehow she also said she still felt something for him now, and it was wrong, she never saw him more than her good friend Luke but she couldn't tell in front of everybody who was her dream guy, not now, not like this. 

And now, Ryan was giving the cold shoulder to Lucas because of her. He was sure that somewhere he drove her to find him attractive. Why her life couldn't be easy ? she couldn't tell who she really loved, it was impossible and too hard.

Her phone rang one more time. It was the 10th time since Friday's party and she didn't want to talk to anybody. She looked at the I.D caller and sighed, it was him, Lucas. Brooke and Peyton tried to call her too but she didn't answer either, she wantedto be alone.

A soft knock on her door catched her attention, it was Jason with a plate and a glass. She smiled at him and he came in. He put the plate on her night sand with the glass. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"tell me what happened and why Lucas Scott is no more allowed in the house ?"

"God, Ryan really did that ? he is so stupid !"

Jason laughed a little and looked at her room. Once more, his eyes looked her photos. She was always smiling on them. And all her friends was on it, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake even Tim. He always noticed that only one photo of Nathan was on her wall, him and her on the beach but no others. He knew that Nathan and her was close. He was always protecting her from everything.

"so, Lucas and you have something going on ?"

"what ? no! Lucas is my friend, nothing else. What did this stupid brother of mine say ? I'm gonna kill him someday"

"relax, he didn't say nothing. He is just in his room alone, Lucas tried to call him but he didn't want to talk to him and he swore he'd kill him if he comes here"

"Lucas didn't do anything. God, it wasn't his fault, it was mine"

Jason was a little ill at ease. He didn't know if his sister was talking about sex or anything else.

"it wasn't even Lucas I wanted to say but you know me, I'm a coward and I said his name and then all I know is that everybody was looking at me and I ran away"

"I didn't understand anything but I'm with you little sister"

"I just want to be back at when things were normal, I want to be the bay girl of the family, I want daddy here to carry me on his shoulders. I want mommy here to make her cookies I loved so much..."

"you want have 8 again ? don't worry for me, you'll always be my 8 years old sister... nothing else, the time stopped when you had this age because you wasn't... changing, PMSing or something"

Haley laughed and buried her head in his neck.

"you aren't funny, you shouldn't be funny, I'm sad here!"

"well, I still don't know why so if you can tell me I can fix it maybe"

"well, tell to my stubborn and stupid brother that he can lay off Lucas and everything will be perfect."

Jason sighed and stroked her hair knowing that wasn't all.

Lucas found his brother on the court in their yard. He was shooting but missing every time. Lucas knew that Nathan was mad at him, he didn't understand why but he was. Haley has told this but Lucas was sure that it was in the past. Nothing between them was going on except their great friendship.

"hey little bro, can I play with you ?"

"what you want to steal my ball too ? the girl I wanted isn't enough ?"

"I didn't steal her... she wasn't yours and I didn't want her"

Nathan shoot once again and missed, Lucas fetched the ball and looked at Nathan.

"come on, Ryan is already not talking to me, don't do that too"

"you always had what you wanted and now, you even have what I want now give me the ball"

"or what ? you are going to hit me ? or maybe you are going to run into the next girl you see, like you did yesterday night ! by the way, nice move..."

"why do you care , why do I care ? she is not into me, big deal!"

Nathan took the ball from Lucas's hands and start dribbling.

"Nathan, I swear I didn't know about Haley's feelings. You know I would have told you if..."

"I don't care Lucas"

he made the next shot and threw a glare at his brother who understand that now Nathan didn't want to talk anymore.

Holly and Crystal were in the kitchen when Max came in. He smiled and took a bottle of water in the refrigirator. He sat next to Crystal and sighed.

"Ryan doesn't want to talk. Haley doesn't want to talk. What a great day in the James's house !"

"shut up Max ! I want to know what happened! Why the hell didn't you follow them to the party ? you could be useful right now but now, you were tired, you're always tired !"

Crystal and Max were always talking like this, it was always the fault of one of them but somehow it was working between them.

"hey it's their life not mine and not yours either, so put you big ass out of this and stay calm!"

"what ? you think I'm fat now ? I'm gonna show you if I'm fat"

"you can't honestly say that you didn't gain a little weight right ? you can't... owww, this hurts !"

Crystal was pinching him hard on the side and Max couldn't move anymore, Holly restrained a smile but when she saw Crystal ready to hit her brother she knew she had to play the role of mediator between the two of them.

"stop it.. somebody is gonna be hurt"

"yes him !"

"let him alone Crys... come on, you know you don't want to hurt him"

"yes, I want him to be hurt, cry little boy !"

"I won't cry... you little.. owww... Holly do something!"

"Crys, stop this... you aren't 10 now... Grow-up"

Crystal stopped but slapped her brother on the shoulder.

"don't even think about what you were thinking ! jerk !"

Haley was at her window, looking at the street. suddenly she saw Nathan's car pulling in her driveway. She saw him getting out and breathed. She watched him walk to her door and heard her bell rang. She went in the hallway and listenned him saying hello to her brothers and sisters. After she heard the step in the scale and soon he was in front of her.

"hey Nate, It's so good to see somebody who isn't the family"

"sorry i'm not my brother"

he by-passed her and walked until he was facing Ryan's door. He knocked and came in leaving Haley in the hallway alone and shocked.

"Can you believe this ? She was in love with him and she never told me"

Peyton watched as Brooke was pacing in her room.

"She didn't tell whe was in love with him, she said anything... You ask if someone was attracted, now or before, to someone else in the group, she was being honest"

"no being honest was telling me she wanted the boy I want, this is honesty"

"she doesn't even know about Lucas and your feelings... God I didn't know either until last week"

Brooke groaned and sat on her bed. Peyton put her hand on Brooke's knee and put her head on her shoulder.

"Haley didn't know anything and maybe she hasn't feelings for him since a long time"

"stop defend her Peyton, I'm hurt here !"

"Hales is our friend, our best friend ! you love her like I do, she likes Lucas, big deal you can have him, so now stop this okay ?"

Brooke sighed and layed on her bed, Peyton laughed and pushed a little her friend.

Ryan was on his bed playing with his ball and Nathan was sitting on the desk.

"Why can't I stop being so hateful toward Luke ? I mean it's my best friend, you know it and I know that Haley can choose who she wants but..."

"because you love her too much and you don't want to her to grow-up, that's all. You don't want to see anybody near her because you care about her too much"

"and you know what you are talking about"

Nathan was taken aback, did Ryan know about his feelings about Haley ?

"I know you love her like a sister, you and I are in the same boat, Man!"

"yes, in the same boat"

It wasn't true at all. Nathan was jealous, he wanted Haley for himself not shared her with her brothers. He was in love with her, now he knew... he was in love with her, it wasn't some crush without any importance, he wanted Haley, he needed her.

Haley walked as soon as possible to the Scotts's door. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until Lucas opened it. He was shocked to see her since she doesn't want to talk to him on the phone. He smiled lightly and let her coming in. She looked around her trying to figure if someone else was here but she couldn't hear anything. She knew that Nathan was at her house but she didn't know about Deb and Dan.

"listen, Haley, you have to know that I like you a lot but... God, this is hard but I have to say it"

"it was a lie, I lied to you and to everyone else. I felt and I feel nothing for you like this, you are just a friend"

Lucas was shocked, it was the second time in less than 24 hours that she was telling him something which could stop his breathing.

"so you feel nothing for me ? we are clear on this, right ? you didn't tell me this because knowing you could feel something for me was scaring me ?"

"who the hell do you think I'm ? you are one of my closest friend but that's all... hope I don't bruise your ego here !"

Lucas breathed heavily and started to laugh. Haley watched him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was laughing in her face. She started to get agitated and pput her hands on her hips.

"don't tell me you are laughing at me ! because you know I could kick your ass"

"it's just.. Hales, you said you had feelings for me in front of everyone but it was a lie and now, Ryan and Nathan are mad at me and Brooke but I don't really understand why she is mad... your little lie made some problems you know !"

"and you are laughing because I made problems between you and everybody ?"

Lucas walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to sound serious.

"I love you Haley, you know that, you are the perfect girl and sometimes I have to say I find you hot, but don't tell that to any of your brothers and not to my brother too. You scared the hell out of me when I knew you had feelings for me, I thought I was dead with all this mafia of brothers you have but in the end, I realized that something else scared me, the thought of losing you if I didn't feel the same. I love you Haley"

he hugged her and she started to relax in his arms. She put her arms around him and threw her head on the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Lucas"

neither of them heard the door when it opened by Nathan and Ryan.


	4. Chapter 4

"you are stupid, a jerk, an ass and... let me think... STUPID"

Haley was putting a dressing on Ryan's head and slapped him in the shoulder. Everything was running in her head. She was hugging Lucas and after Ryan was hitting Luke and Nathan was trying to separate them.

"I'm hurt here and it's your fault so stop slapping me"

"you deserve it and why did you think it was okay to jump on Lucas like this ? he didn't do nothing!"

Ryan groaned with pain and looked at her sister. She didn't wear make-up and her hair was free on her shoulders. He was protective, he knew that but only because she was somebody pure, innocent, naive and cute. He didn't want boys around her. she was his little sister not someone's girlfriend or worse.

"sorry, I jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry. Lucas is a saint blah blah blah..."

"look, it was a friendly hug nothing more.. did you see our tongues out of our mouth ?"

"Gross, stop putting these weird ideas in my head"

"I know it's hard for you to picture me with someone but I grew-up and I want to have a boyfriend, Lucas or someone else, I want to be a girl like any others"

his sister with a boy ? no way, over his dead body ! Ryan tried to think about some excuses for her being away from boys but didn't find anything except 'you know you want to be a nun' and he doesn't think his sister'd like this one.

"Ryan, I ask you this as a favor, for me.. for you.. for every others boys in this town, let me live my life, I need to make some mistakes and I promise that if a guy uses me for anything I don't want, I'll tell you and you could kick his sorry ass!"

Ryan doesn't answer and looked away.

"Nathan, nothing happened, she wanted to tell me that we were friends, nothing more"

Lucas was trying to explain to his brother why he was hugging Haley but Nathan didn't want to listen. What a stubborn! He was glad that Nathan intervened when Ryan decided to jump on him but now he was thinking that maybe Nathan wanted just to kill him himself !

"Nate, believe me. You know I wouldn't do that to you"

"shut up Lucas"

"no, we need to talk. Haley was telling me she wasn't interested in me not before and not now"

"Lucas, I told you to"

"yeah, I heard but I won't.. you know why ? because I thought about all of this.. yesterday, she drank during the 'I never' so it means she had feeling for somebody and if it's not me who else ? Not Tim ! or Jake, everybody knows that Jake is off course because of Peyton so it means it was you... I mean you are my little brother so you don't look so bad huh ?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sexy"

"don't go there with me Nate!"

Haley knocked on the door and the two boys turned to see her. she smiled at Lucas mouthed an 'I'm sorry'.

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute please ?"

"yeah sure ! Luke, you can clean now"

"great, I'm hurt emotionnaly and physically and I have to clean, just great"

Nathan followed Haley in the hallway and bumped into her when she stopped suddenly.

"listen, like I said to my stupid brother I can, I want and I do date anybody I like. You need to stop this. I know your gave a hard time to Lucas because of me and my stupid attitude yesterday..."

"Haley, do you have somebody in mind ? you know about the boyfriend thing ?"

"yeah, I have someone but something tells me he is not interested"

"he is crazy !"

"no, I think he likes me like his sister"

she kissed him on the cheek and went away, almost running. Nathan touched his cheek and saw Lucas at the door frame of his room, smiling like never.

"did you hear ? this guy likes him like his sister and it's not me !"

"so ?"

"so ? Are you really that dumb ? It's you, she likes you..."

Nathan watched his brother. Could it be him ? the man she wanted so much ?

Did he understand what she meant ? This was the question that Haley had in her head. Nathan was the one for her, she knew that. She wanted him to be her first kiss since she was 10 when he told her she was the girl he liked the most.

"what are you thinking about ?"

"how to piss you off!"

"easy Tigger... and stop being friend with Brooke, she has a bad influence on you"

Haley laughed. It was good to be back at the normal with Ryan, she missed him so much even if they were fighting all the time. They were in the front garden and saw Holly and Jason sitting on the porch. They sat besides them.

"so Ryan, what did you do this time ?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

Holly pressed the band-Air and laughed when Ryan pulled away in pain.

"I fell nothing more"

"okay, Haley what did he do ?"

"he hit Lucas but Lucas hit him too !"

Jason and Holly laughed followed by Haley. Nathan came running toward them and stopped in front of Haley.

"God, it's a long run from my house to here... Haley, we need to talk"

Nathan was breathing hardly, Haley got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"are you okay ? and after, you say you are an athlete !"

"come on, we need to talk now"

he took her hand and came in her house with her. Ryan took out some gums from his pocket. Holly and Jason watched him like he was crazy. Ryan didn't tell anything about Nathan and Haley alone in the house or more precisely in her bedroom and he acted like nothing happened. He watched them when he noticed them. Finally, after his sighing he finally he offered them a gum.

they came into her bedroom and Haley sat on her bed, Nathan closed the door and leaned against it. He sighed and looked at her. He saw her blushing, she was always doing this, blushing was so natural for her. She looked so small on her huge bed.

"Haley, what you said ealier.. did you talk about me ?"

"Nathan, just drop it ok"

"no, it matters to me.. did you talk about me when you said you like someone but he doesn't want you back ?"

Haley got up from her bed and sat on her desk, watching throught it to see Crystal and Max laughing to something that Jason had say.

"listen Nathan, I know we are friends and there is Ryan and..."

Nathan was behind her and put his hands on her hips. He started to kiss her neck, nibling her ear. Haley moaned and her left hand came into his hair while her right hand was on his on her hips.

"Hales, I want you too.."

Haley shivered at the tone of his voice and started kissing his cheek.

"Nathan, not here. There is all my brothers and..."

somebody knowked on her door and the two of them separated immediatly. Ryan came into the room, watching Nathan and Haley. Both of them were red and Haley was breathing heavily. Who could think that some kisses from Nathan Scott could take her breath like this ? Nathan didn't seem too bothered by the interruption.

"hey Nathan, do you want to eat here ? Holly is making dinner"

"oh, I don't know... okay, I love when Holly is making dinner"

"okay, I'm going to tell her"

Ryan was out before Haley could say something. Nathan bit his lip and looked at Haley. She was pacing now. He scared her. How could he think that he wouldn't scare her kissing her neck and telling her he wanted her ? he saw her walking to her bathroom and tried to stop her.

"Haley, come on, don't run. Not this time"

"and what do you want me to do Nathan ?"

He looked at his hand on her arm and started to move toward her. He locked his eyes with hers and leaned to kiss her, she pulled away.

"do you want me Nathan ? I mean do you want mean like you wanted this girl yesterday ?"

"what are you talking about ?"

"the blonde yesterday, after the game, you were chatting with her when I left"

"yes, I remember, you were saying you were in love with Lucas"

Haley pulled away and looked hurt. She thought he believe her about not loving Lucas.

"I never said that. Look Nathan, you should go downstairs I have to change and... God, just go downstairs"

"you can't pretend that this thing between us didn't happen"

"well, we are in my house which is full of brothers who are all athletes so if you want to yell you were all over me, go ahead !"

Nathan sighed and sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed once again.

"look, what I said earlier was true, you are amazing and I want you... well not want you like this but I want you in my life like a friend, or a girlfriend.. God even a fuck buddy, you can choose but you have to be near me"

Haley walked toward Nathan and put her hands on his shoulders, he looked up at her and put his hands on her hips. Haley leaned to kiss him but at the last moment Nathan got up and leaned himself, he placed some small kiss on her cheek before kissing her on the lips. The kiss was quick and Nathan moved back to look at her. She had her eyes closed, her hands was still on his shoulders. She didn't move and Nathan was asking himself if she was still breathing.

"Haley ? you still here ?"

"it was good"

Nathan smiled and leaned again to kiss her fully now. His tongue traced the outline of her lips to let him enter. She smiled against his mouth and let escape a giggle.

"be serious Haley, I'm trying to kiss you right here!"

"I'm serious, it's just, you tickled me, that's all but you can do it again"

Nathan smiled and kissed her again, this time she didn't giggle, she just let her tongue moving with Nathan's. Her first kiss was with the one she wanted and it was perfect. Nothing could be wrong right now, Nathan was holding her and kissing her. It was the perfect moment but maybe not the perfect place. When the door was opened and one of her brothers gasped, the couple turned to see Max waiting at the door, embarrassed and a little amused.

"Haley, Nathan, dinner is ready"

Haley was next to Nathan, thanks to Max who placed them in front of him and said that he wanted to see a guy who is almost of the family. Max was enjoying this, the tension, the fear of being discovered.

"so Nathan, do you have a girlfriend now ? It's been since a long time we didn't see you here that we don't know anything about your life anymore"

"no, I don't have one."

Max winked at Haley who blushed more again.

"you like someone or maybe you want it to be a secret ?"

"Max, you embarassed him, stop it"

"Hales, come on, I want to know. It's the same with Ryan or you... if you'd date someone, I'd want to know, it's just family Haley"

"like she can date with you guys, if anyone is too near her, you scared the hell out of him except if it's Lucas and Nathan ! I doubt eve Jake and Tim can hug her"

"yes, you are right Crys, any guy who is too close to our sister is a guy dead !"

Nathan choked his food and looked at Haley who was looking at Max. Holly watched Jason from across the table but he didn't notice it, neither the fact that everytime that Nathan put his napkin on his thigh, he would touch Haley's arm or leg.

When the dinner finished, Haley walked Nathan to the door, he kept one hand on her back, touching her was always good for him and after a dinner like this he needed some comfort. All the time, Max had talking about relationship and how a guy could be dead in less than 10 min with Jason or him.

"I'm sorry about max, you know how he is... he isn't bad and he doesn't hold anything against you because you see he didn't told to Ryan or Jason what he saw earlier"

"it's okay Hales, Max was just being Max. I wanted to know something... you and me, us.. God, is it an us now ? or do you just want to be friend with me ? and if you want an us, I have to start some combat sport and you know I like you..."

"maybe you should talk a little louder, I don't think that Mrs Peterson, the neighbour heard you. Do you want me to cry on your dead body ?"

they went out of the house and Haley looked to see if any of her siblings was at one of the window. Once she was sure that no one was here, she started to play with Nathan's shirt.

"do you really want me to be your girlfriend or whatever you called it, because if you just want me in your bed because I'm the last virgin in Tree hill, I don't think we can work"

"I had already answer to that, I need you in my life and whatever you want to call yourself, it'll work for me. Listen, I know it happened fast but maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow and have fun"

"yeah, find a way for us to be alone because I don't really think that ryan will like to hear that we want to spend the day alone tomorrow, you know how he is !"

"yes, I know because I'm his best friend and I know that if we play well for tomorrow, he will never have a clue about the two of us, tell him you want ot spend the day with the girls and I will tell him that I have something to do with my father or my uncle, simple as that"

Haley sighed and buried her head in his chest. Immediatly, his arms encircled her and he kissed her hair. She was so small in her arms like when she was on her bed. No he didn't have this thoughts about her, he was withe her since what two hours and he was starting to picture them in bed. Well, little Nathan wasn't okay with him so Nathan had to pull away quick.

"I call you tomorrow morning, let me know what you want"

he kissed her quickly on the lips and ran to his car. Haley watched him go and smiled. What a good day she had, first she was sad and after her brother hit Lucas and she told to Nathan her feelings and he kissed her, one of her brothers found out about them and they had the worse dinner she ever had and after, Nathan wanted her to lie to her brothers... Good start in their relationship.

Brooke ran across her house, yelling her friend's name like a crazy woman.

"Peyton, Pey... you won't believe what I saw... Peyton... Peyton... stop listenning to this crappy music and listen to your best friend here ! I saw something really really interesting... Guess who was kissing somebody in my yard's neighbour ? you don't know, I tell you... our little Haley was kissing Bad boy or toy-boy whatever we decide to call him tonight. She was kissing him and not this friendly's kiss they always did... no, on the mouth well I was to far to know if their tongue were playing with each other but..."

"Brooke... first, stop and breathe... you need to breathe and second Haley James kissing Nathan Scott..; well that could be believable if you hadn't tell me it was in her garden which means near her house where all her crazy brothers live"

Brooke was jumping on the bed and Peyton couldn't do nothing except watch her.

"they were kissing... she is so not in love with Lucas ! He is all mine !"

Peyton laughed a little but was taken aback when Brooke catched her arm and forced her to jump on the bed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

thank you for the reviews. I will read them. i hope you will like the new chapter !

* * *

Haley ran as fast as possible to her neighbour's house. She needed a plan, she needed a back-up and Brooke will be perfect, Brooke could lie like her life depended on it. Haley needed to see Nathan today, she thought about it the night before. She needed to be with him, he was her dream guy. She tought again at Max and how she did all she could to escape to him. she went to the bed early, she went out for a run at 7 and now at 10 she was in front of Brooke's house. She knocked once, finally she prefered to hammer on her friend's door. When Brooke opened, she looked at Haley and smirked.

"well... It is Mrs 'I am honest with my friend' here"

"Brooke don't start... I need a favor, I need you to cover for me with Ryan and everybody else... please !"

"why ? you want to spend the day with Lucas ?"

Brooke enjoyed to see her friend blushing, it was so funny, even more that now she knew that Haley wasn't interested in Lucas but in his brother. Haley ran her fingers in her hair and sighed. She had to tell Brooke about Nathan but Brooke was the queen of the gossip, all tree hill could know before noon that Haley and Nathan wanted to spend a day together.

"or maybe you want to put you tongue in Nathan's mouth like you did yesterday !"

"what ? why are you saying this ? this has nothing to do with this cover I need. Look, you have to help, you owe me this afterall you slept with my brother"

Brooke opened her door bigger and let Haley came in the house. Haley went to the living room, knowing that Brooke's parents wasn't here. She sat on the couch and waited for Brooke. The black-haired girl sat on the coffee table and looked at Haley.

"I wanted him to kiss me, God, I want him to do more than this... he is the one I want, Brooke please, I want to spend the day with him, just the two of us. Brooke, I'm begging you right now... tell to my brother that we go to the mall with Peyton and I will be with Nathan and Ryan won't go to the mall because he hates this place and I promise, promise, promise you that I will do everything for you"

"everything ? well let me think about that ! I want you to be nice with me... nicer than always. You have to do my homework and..."

"please, say yes"

"okay, I'll ask only one thing... I want all the juicy details"

Haley smiles, got up and walked quickly outof the living room but came back, hugged Brooke and leaved for good. Brooke took her phone and dialed Peyton.

* * *

Nathan walked into Lucas's room, grabbed the ball of Lucas and started to play with it. Lucas put his PS on pause and watched his brother. Nathan was smiling which was weird because Nathan never smiled, he smirked, he laughed but he didn't smile.

"so you and Haley ? something is going on ?"

"well, I don't know maybe after this afternoon. I planned to take her somewhere and I need you ?"

"don't tell me I'll have to drive you because even if I love Haley... no sorry, I like Haley but watching you kissing her is not my favourite occupation"

Nathan smirked and sat next to his brother. He handed him the ball and watched a photo on the wall in front of him. one of Peyton, Brooke, Haley and himself. She was the most beautiful girl he knew, he needed to have a chance with her and this was this afternoon or never.

"all I ask is for you to say to ryan that I will be with Dad or Keith or even Andy. Lucas, I need this favor, this is Haley we are talking about, the girl I think about for two months now"

Lucas smiled and nodded.

* * *

when Haley came home, she saw holly in the kitchen. She loved her sister, it was like her mother for her, she took care of her everytime. She was singing a beautiful song that Haley didn't know so she just sat behind and listenned. When holly turned around and saw Haley, she jumped.

"you scared me ! since when are you here ?"

"since you sand 'I want to be with you, since you are what I want', nice song by the way, who sing it ?"

"me.. well, you know I was just writing it. Anyway, how are you ?"

holly moved to sat in front of Haley and put her head on her hands. Haley watched her and knew that her sister wanted to ask something. They knew each others to well.

"holly, ask what you want !"

"Are you happy ? I mean with Nathan !"

Haley was taken aback, she didnt expect her sistre to be so straight with her and nor be asked about her relationship with Nathan. Holly smiled at the reaction of her little sister and she knew it was her first real boyfriend. She remembered her first crush. He was in her History class and was always checking her out. One day, she went to find him and she kissed him in front of the whole school and in front of Jason who was so shocked that he didn't move and when he finally did she tell him to back off before she went in her violent mode on him.

"Nathan ? nothing is going on between him and me, he is just my friend, that's all, Nathan Scott and me, yeak keep dreaming and what do you ask this question ? it is not something you usually do and I'm perfectly happy and.."

"Haley, you're babbling... stop this"

"I'm not, I talk just a lot without really bring out the fact there is nothing with Nathan. You know, you shouldn't ask this, it is very impolite and I thought you hated the rudeness and I hate it too. And stop looking at me with a smile because you are not helping me"

holly got up and started to cook again. Haley looked her up and down wondering what her sister was doing. Holly started to sing again but this time it was another song, a little more fast and started to dance too. Haley was shocked that her sister didn't pressure her more.

"what are you doing ? we were in the middle of something here !"

"I think I know enough about this and plus, if I want something else, I will go talk to max !"

* * *

the plan was perfect. Haley had to go with Brooke and Peyton to the mall and to wait for Nathan to pick her up and after they would go somewhere else, alone. She looked once again in the mirror and sighed, she wasn't sexy like all his ex-girlfriends she was just Haley. She was just a normal girl, younger than him who was naive and not very beautiful. Someone coughed and she turned to see max standing in the doorframe.

"you are perfect hales, like always"

"I don't talk to you right now ! God max, did you know what you did last night, it was so humiliating, I was embarassed and you kept going on. It wasn't nice"

"well, it was fun ! And Jason and ryan didn't see anything. So, where do you go this afternoon ?"

"none of your business"

"okay, RYAN, COME HERE NOW!"

Haley rushed to her brother, putting her hand on his mouth, taking one of his arm to make him come in her bedroom and closed the door.

"what are you doing ? are you crazy ?"

"if you don't tell me, I'll tell everything to Ryan !"

"you're blackmailing me ? You are my brother not some crazy man ! you can do that !"

max laughed but stop when he saw ryan opening the door. His younger brother was somebody really great. He as young, athletic, smart, he knew he would have a good future.

"you called me ? well, you yelled me to come ?"

"yeah, I wanted to know. You want to play basketball today, you, me and your friends ?"

"yeah, okay. We planned to go to the RC anyway with Lucas, Jake and Tim"

max looked at her sister, waiting for her to say something but when he saw she wasn't going to speak, he did.

"and Nathan ? what he is doing today ?"

"well, he told me that he was with his uncle for some family business and he couldn't make it"

"Really ? Did you hear this baby sister ? Nathan won't be with us... too bad, I really want to talk to him a little !"

"huh... yeah maybe another time. Look I have to take a shower, see you later max and Haley, do you want to come with the girls at the RC ?"

"no, it's too hot outside and we planned to go at the mall, to buy some new stuff... jeans, tops, bags, fine lingeries... Girls stuff !"

Ryan grimaced and closed the door leaving max and Haley alone. She hit him on the shoulder and he laughed so she hit him one more time but on the head this time.

"fine lingerie ? I bet that Nathan will love it!"

Haley glared at him while he was still laughing.

* * *

If Haley knew that the ride with Peyton and Brooke was going to be so insupportable she would have walk. Since she got in the car, she was bombarded with their questions and their comments about Nathan. It was 'Do you know where Nathan is going to take you?' or 'how was the kiss?' and Brooke even asked if 'She knew how to give him an orgasm'. They were driving her crazy and she didn't need that today, she didn't want to freak out on him and ruin her chances with him.

When, finally, they parked, Haley felt like she could breathe again. Peyton put her arm around her shoulders and pointed to Nathan's car parked to far away. Haley smiled, waved at her friends andd walked to the car. Brooke came besides the blonde girl and smiled.

"I give them one week before everybody know about them"

"two weeks !'

they clapped her hands and finally watched the car going away.

"I give them 2 weeks before boy toy devirgines our little Haley"

"devergines ? it's not a word Brooke ! But I say 1 month !"


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for the reviews. It great to know that you are reading my fic. i hope you will enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, thanks again.

* * *

Haley did her best to not show she was nervous but when she started to play with her hair, Nathan looked at her and smiled. He asked himself if it was a good idea to go with her at the Beach House, maybe she would think he wanted more from her. No, they would just talk nothing more. When he saw her biting her nails, he stopped her with his hand. He took hers and intertwined their fingers.

"don't be nervous hales. It doesn't have to be awkward between us. We know each others since kindergarden"

"well, in kindergarden you didn't kiss me like you did yesterday !"

"well, I didn't know my tongue could do things like this !"

she smiled and looked at their hands. Hers was so small in his. Now she thought about it, he was very tall and she was like dwarf beside him and his hair were black and hers were auburn, it didn't fit. She removed her hands quickly and he noticed her discomfort.

"Haley, what is going on ? do you want to go with the girls instead of me ?"

"no, it's just... we don't fit"

"what are you talking about ?"

she looked at him and noticed his frown. He was cute.. no, he was hot and she was just her. Haley James, the Tutor. He looked up at her and smiled, waiting her answer at his question. He thought they were okay now, she told her feelings, he told his, they kissed and they wanted to spend the day together. He knew that sometimes she acted weirdly but he didn't want her to be all freak out on him because of the hand holding.

"your hands are too tall, you have black hair, you are a bball player and... you have blue eyes"

"yes... so what, it didn't change from yesterday... what is the real problem, hales ?"

"we just don't fit together... I'm not your type of girl and I know that because I saw you with all these girls around you, it's not like me, I'm not blonde with big boobs, blue eyes and I'm not a cheerleader... we don't fit"

"listen, I don't care about these girls. Okay, you are smaller than me but I love this and I love your bo... eyes ! Brown eyes are great."

She knew he was going to say boobs... she blulshed once again... so he had looked at them, real nice. She folded her arms and looked through the window, not saying anything. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to have one day with him, just one for her dream to come true.

* * *

"I want to see Lucas! Now ! Peyton, come on, we will say that Haley had to go home because she wasn't feeling well. Peyton, Pey..."

"stop complaining, we promised to Haley, we can't go to the RC because if Ryan freaks out and goes home and doesn't see her, he would now she lied to him. You'll see Lucas tomorrow at school. Now, we stop talking, you are going to buy you some sexy things and I'm going to listen to some good rock"

Brooke pouted and sighed. Peyton laughed at her friend. She wanted to see Jake as well but she had promised to Haley and she couldn't fo that to her best friend. When she saw Crystal walking towards them, she freaked out. This wasn't good.

"hey, girls ! How are you and where is my sis ?"

"Hey crys, well she is not too far... you know how she is, always moving, we can't keep up"

Crystal smiled and looked at her friendswaiting for her.

"next time that my little sister want to have a day with her boyfriend Nathan Scott she should think about a better cover than you two... Well, I will see you later. Bye"

* * *

Nathan opened the door and let Haley come in. She looked at the house, it was big, she knew that, they always came here with the others but never Nathan and Haley alone. Nathan closed the door and let her looked the house. He didn't understand why she had cfreaked out in the car. They were holding hands and after she started her litlle rambling about them who weren't fitting. She sat on the chair and cross her hands. He sat on the couch and took the remote.

"what are you doing?"

"well, you didn't speak to me since the car thing so I draw the conclusion that you didn't want to talk to me now too so I'm watching the tv"

she got up and sat next to him. he was surprised by her action but he said nothing, he put the remote on the table and looked at her. Her face was perfect, her big brown eyes were looking at him and he wondered if it was a good thing.

"I'm sorry about earlier, it just... I don't know what happened, I was looking at our hands and by the way, I love your hands and I just freaked out. I thought about my brothers... well, only about Ryan and jason because like you know max is having a good time knowing for us and he keeps joking on it and he is blackmailing me too... I was rambling again, it's something I do all the time when I'm nervous or embarrassed or alone with a guy in a big house"

"Haley, stop it, please because I love your voice but I don't understand all of it so if you want to be with me kiss me now or we just have to leave and go back to being friends"

he leaned to her and brushed her lips with his. He didn't want to scared her not now. They started to kiss when he felt Haley's hands in his hair. It felt good like that where they belong, in his hair, on him. he put his hands on her hips and moved her so she was sitting on his lap. The kiss was hotter, wilder and neither of them stopped until the door was open by Deb Scott, Nathan's mother. They stopped and looked at Deb, visibly surprised to see her son and Haley on the couch making out.

"mom ? what are you doing here ?"

"huh... I was just, I wanted to make sure there was enough of coal to the barbecue Saturday but... I didn't know you'll be here with Haley.. hi Haley"

"Mrs Scott"

finally, Haley noticed she was still on Nathan's lap and moved quickly. Nathan got up and walked to her mother.

"look, I will check okay ?"

"okay.. huh, you are welcome to come Haley to the barbecue with your family... It's been such a long time since I didn't see your siblings"

"I... okay, I will tell them, thanks"

"mom, you can go now"

Deb smiled, embarrassed to have seen her son with his girlfriend and turned to the door. Nathan opened it and she walked away. Nathan closed the door, sighed and looked at Haley. He ran a hand in his hair and she looked away.

"will it be always like this Nathan ? Us hiding from my damn family and someone walking on us when we are kissing ? because I can't do that and I won't"

"Hales, come on, we'll keep it low for a moment and after we will tell to your brothers and everything will be perfect !"

"you really think it will ? because I can tell you, Ryan will be mad at you and at me... look what he did to Lucas... God... I can't stand this, I won't hide anything. We should stop all of this now. Drive me home please"

she got up and walked to the door, Nathan took her arms and pushed her against the wall, he leaned to kiss her but she turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek. He didn't stopped, he started kissing her cheek and her neck. She closed her eyes, delighting his kisses and finally turned her head to kiss him, nicely just to let him know that she was okay with him. Nathan lifted her up and she encircled his abdomen with her legs. He walked to the couch and layed them down.

* * *

holly walked in the living and saw jason wathcing the tv. She sat next to him. he acted like she wasn't here so she elbowed him. he grimaced but nothing more, she albwed harder this time.

"What did you that for ? and what's the deal with girls hitting boys in this family ?"

"so, why aren't you out ? you should go out to see your friends and all"

"what are you waiting someone like a boyfriend or better some hot girls ?"

"perv ! no, just asking... anyway, remember my first boyfriend ?"

"well, it was mike.. something and I remember you telling me to mind my own business and you hit me... once again!"

"yeah, I love hitting you. I was thinking about that because I was 15 like Haley is now and it's time for her to have a boyfriend and she is cute so I thought that maybe she could have one already but we won't know it because she is too afraid of telling us because of Ryan or you"

jason cringed and stopped watching the tv. He turned to her sister and started to laugh. Holly looked at him and pinched him, he laughed louder.

"yeah..haley with a boy.. keep the hope !"

holly crossed her arms and waited until he stopped laughing and he did when he saw her face.

"what are you trying to say ? she has a boyfriend ? she is a baby... she can't have a boyfriend and with Ryan always on her back, there is no chance in hell she has a boyfriend unless it is Nate or Luke..."

holly raised one eyebrow and jason's eyes became bigger

"you have to be kidding me right ? One of the Scott ?"

"I choose the little one, he is hot"

"stop telling things like this... Haley and Nathan ?"

"if you had watched me yesterday at the dinner, you'll know it's true, they kept touching each others and I noticed how max was interrogated the poor Nathan and Haley was blushing... there is something between them !"

"Great... I think she will wait not like her sisters.. I just lay off Crys's back and now, I have to put the all brother thing on Haley too !"

"who said that ? leave her alone.. and there is already Ryan on her back, you told it yourself... I just wanted you to know this that's all but you keep your big mouth shut and more than anything in front of this little brother of yours."

"oh, when he win a game, he is YOUR brother and when he is a pain in somebody's ass, he is MINE"

"Well, you are so alike..."

holly got up and patted Jason's head who shrugged her hand off.

* * *

Nathan was on the top of Haley. He was topless and breathed hard. He looked at Haley, she was fully dressed but her breathing was the same as his. He put his forehead agaisnt her and smiled. Her hands were still running on his back and it felt good.

"Nathan, I had to told about us to Brooke and Peyton and Holly suspects that something is going on between us... a lot of people know about us..."

"I told Lucas and.. well my mother !

she giggled. She always gigled when she was with him, it'swas only for him. it was something completely girly and she wasn't afraid to show him. Haley was so natural with Nathan. All the girls with who he had been was always so sure of themselves so bitchy about something, Haley was just Haley.

"I don't care who know it Haley, I just care about what you think of us, if you are sure you want me to be your first boyfriend, if you are okay with the fact that I care a lot about you. I want you to be happy... like I am"

"since when Nathan Scott is all into the sweet talking ? I never heard you say something so... romantic"

he kissed her one more time. He knew she wanted a guy romantic with her, all the girls wanted this but he was never like this because he didn't think about the girls he was, they were just girls with who he slept but Haley was... Haley.

"Let's make a deal ! you live the moment present and I take care that you will never be hurting"

"deal ! but you better watch it Scott, if you ever hurt me, I have three crazy brothers"

* * *


End file.
